


【SE】Step out of the rain

by D_A_Y



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, past Eduardo/Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: A story about Sean and Eduardo who depend on each other to get out of the past. Lots of pasttime Mark and Eduardo.一个关于Sean和Eduardo相互依靠走出过去的故事，大量过去式ME提及。





	【SE】Step out of the rain

**Author's Note:**

> maybe more update in June and 中文会放到LOF上，应该？？（因为我觉得英文的成稿写起来比较方便，只需要把简略的脑洞写下来也不用思考措辞之类的（借口：因为我的英文水平所限），所以就写了英文的在这里发一下orz

Though Sean's job was disappearing into the background, he had never expected to be kicked out of Facebook, instead, he took it as Mark didn't want him to scramble for his own glory, so he took a back seat.

He did have a stake but not that much, and the dual-class share structure he brought to Facebook has helped Mark hang on to more than half of the company. He knew that Mark had ungratefully turned away the one who had invested in him in the first place, but he never thought it would happen to him.

He really didn't bring any drugs to the party that night. No matter how crazy he was, he wouldn't do such a dangerous thing in such a booming start-up, for he was neither an idiot nor a gambler. As soon as he offered to leave, the whole thing was dealt with at once, without much fuss. How much influence could a backstage worker have? 

Despite claims to the outside world that he was voluntarily withdrawing, he knew full well that he was not fired but kicked out of Facebook, like Eduardo. The only difference was that Sean noticed it immediately.

Now that he thought about it, he was glad that it had given him and Eduardo a chance to start their story.

Eduardo was like the rope that first tethered ''the facebook'' canoe to the shore, to keep the little boat from drifting away with the current.

But then the canoe got bigger, with engines, bigger cabins, and stronger structures. Sean brought in a steady stream of passengers waiting to board. He upgraded the canoe to a more reasonable structure, replacing its flimsy wood with steel and iron.

Then the great ship, carrying millions of passengers, had its engines roaring and waiting to go farther out into the world. The rope, however, still wanted to keep the ship where it was.  
Then Sean, standing on the shore, cut him off and watched the ship leave.  
When the ship was completely out of sight, Sean was left behind.

He remembered his first chat with Eduardo after their both being kicked out of Facebook, which ended with Eduardo's words.  
For me, the rain in California has long since stopped, and now it's your turn to head out into the rain.  
对我而言，加州的那场雨早就已经不再下了，现在轮到你一头载进雨里了。


End file.
